trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pop trolls
Pop trolls are a Tribe of Trolls who have been the main focus of Dreamworks Trolls series. The current leader of the tribe is Queen Poppy. They were formerly led by King Peppy. Due to the focus of the series of Trolls on this tribe, much is known about them. In fact within the series until Trolls World Tour whenever the term "Troll" is mentioned, it generally had referred to this tribe of Trolls above all others. There are some conflicting information therefore between the facts for a "Troll" and a "Pop Troll" for this reason. As such, just because the Pop Trolls do something, does not mean it applies to all Trolls. The series use of "Troll" when it referred to "Pop Troll", has lead to some attributes given to Pop Trolls to end up being associated with all Trolls. This is a result of development oversight, but a understandable one due to the circumstances behind how a series progresses. Appearance They usually appear as average sized trolls with bright coat, eye, nose and hair colours. They wear different clothes and they also wear a hug time bracelet. Some have Glitter all over their bodies. The trolls wear clothes, unless their a Glitter Troll variant. Their ears are usually round tipped, with the exception of Branch. According to The Art of the Trolls the Pop Trolls were designed to be six inches tall with 3 inches of that being just hair. In the trailer for Trolls World Tour, Poppy is seen shaving her legs in a brief scene. It seems these Trolls have naturally hairy legs that they actually shave off. Most of the Pop Trolls are template-based both in the 2D and 3D animations. These mean most are randomly generated characters that simply swap their body/hair colours and clothes. In both 2D and 3D animation, randomly generated Glitter Troll variants lack clothes. The only Glitter troll that wears clothes is Gia Grooves. *In the Trolls movie, generic Pop Trolls don't have much distinction between male and female. The only difference being females have eyelashes. *Glitter Trolls variants all share Guy Diamond's model with only their colours switching out, plus females have eye lashes. *Males in the 2D animation Trolls: The Beat Goes On! have wider heads like Guy Diamond or Branch, while females have smaller heads like Queen Poppy and Harper. 865E7B6B-916B-427F-AA2E-02226F517601.jpeg|Randomly generated Pop Trolls in Trolls 4glittertrolls.png|Randomly generated Glitter Trolls from Trolls Screenshot 20191120-225956.jpg|Randomly generated Pop Trolls in The Beat Goes On!, including an unusally high number of Glitter Trolls Members The Following is a list of the members of this Tribe, divided by when they first appear. Films Peppy.png|Former King Peppy 8E9485F5-662D-4F27-A15D-9DF45BBF61BA.jpeg|Queen Poppy Image of branch2.png|Branch, village Grouch Grandma Rosiepuff the Troll.png|Grandma Rosiepuff, Branch's deceased Grandmother Trolls-Guy-Diamond.png|Guy Diamond, Glitter Troll and Life of the Party Dreamworks Trolls - DJ Suki.png|DJ Suki, village disc jockey Satin and chenille.png|Satin and Chenille, fashion twins Creek the Troll.jpg|Creek, spiritualist Biggie-offical.png|Biggie Tr_char_shot_smidge_01.png|Smidge Aspen Heitz the Troll.png|Aspen Heitz Harper-Troll.png|Harper Troll Child (Six).jpg|Keith CybilbGO.jpg|Cybil Troll-karma.png|Karma maddy.jpg|Maddy Leggytroll.png|Legsly Moxie Dewdrop the Troll.png|Moxie Dewdrop Trolls: The Beat Goes On! CJSuki-TTBGO-fullbody.jpg|CJ Suki PriscillaTTBGOfullbody.jpg|Priscilla IMG 20191204 142835.jpg|Sky Toronto IMG 20191219 032947.jpg|Bella Brightly IMG 20191204 232931.jpg|Gia Grooves NovaSwiftTTBGOFullBody.jpg|Nova Swift MeadowSpriggs-TTBGO-fullbody.jpg|Meadow Spriggs Screenshot 20191122-142132.jpg|Klaus Von Frousting Tugtbgo.jpg|Tug Duluth IMG 20191127 180011.jpg|Rufus IMG 20191127 180557.jpg|Dennis IMG 20191127 182802.jpg|Dere-lene J. McGuffin IMG 20191127 182941.jpg|Milton Moss IMG 20191127 192407.jpg|Ripley Wisp IMG 20191127 192840.jpg|Dr. Moonbloom images - 2019-12-05T144817.719.jpeg|Celine Starburst IMG 20191127 194653.jpg|Violet IMG 20191127 192503.jpg|Hank Montana gemma-fur-trolls-the-beat-goes-on-1.63.jpg|Gemma Fur IMG 20191205 000058.jpg|Baha IMG 20191204 232953.jpg|Vega Swift IMG 20191204 232123.jpg|Laroux Laroux IMG 20191207 163219.jpg|Toby IMG 20191204 022359.jpg|Mags Gumdrop Culture The Pop Trolls lives (currently) are care free. They enjoy singing and dancing like any other Troll Tribe. Their music is centred around "Pop Music". They are among the friendlier Tribe of Trolls. For these trolls, life is a giant party and they are almost always singing, dancing or hugging, the soul exception was Branch until the events of Trolls. Aside from this, they also love Scrapbooking. The Pop Trolls also have a mutual friendship with the Bergens, though once feared them. thumb|right|A series of "pods" hanging from trees, the homes of Pop Trolls They are forest Trolls and live among the trees, their homes called "pods" hang from trees and resemble tree decorations. They are made from strands of their own hair, making them Eco-friendly and biodegradable. Some pods are made from mushrooms, as is the case of Harper and Meadow Spriggs. Cooper, who lives among them also lives in a mushroom pod. Their current location is not their original home, the Troll Tree has been abandoned due to the events of the last Trollstice. The requirements they make for their home is "fresh air, clean water and sweet acoustics". The Pop Trolls are wary of the other Tribes as exampled by Peppy' words "don't dance like us and don't sing like us" when speaking of them. However, the Pop Trolls seem a lot more tolerable towards differences then Tribes like the Rock trolls did. This is evidence even by simple differences such as Biggie's large size and Legsly's long and tall appearance and even their willingness to befriend other non-Troll creatures as different to them as the Bergens. Its not the Tribe doesn't mistrust or are cautious about others, its that their willing to try to come to a common ground which separates them as a Tribe. Poppy, their leader, sees harmony embracing difference and learning to live alongside others. The Pop Trolls collectively aren't stupid, but often display a certain amount of ignorance and are blissfully unaware of the greater scope of their world. Until Trolls World Tour, they thought of themselves as Trolls and were not aware of there being other Tribes, even that they themselves were Pop Trolls. While some of this may be contributed to the events with the Bergens and their confinement in Bergen Town, it also extends to things like the Party Crashers. Cooper was accepted by them because while they acknowledge he was a Troll, they didn't know much else about their species as a whole. On the other hand, when dealing with the other Tribes in general, Poppy's adventures in Trolls World Tour don't run smoothly and the Pop Trolls show quite a bit of naivety towards how other Trolls are. Holidays & Events The Pop Troll have a holiday for every day of the year, meaning they are constantly having one party or another. For the Pop Trolls, having a Blank Day is horrifying. The presence of a Blank Day, however, is a chance for a new Holiday to be created, as chosen by their leader. The process of Troll holiday selection is simply; a Troll proposes a holiday and if lucky, their leader chooses it over all others. Their leader can just create a new holiday willingly without a proposal, as mentioned in Funsgiving, King Peppy created the holiday himself when he started to get old. In Trolls Holiday, the sheer number of holidays they have is addressed and it becomes apparent that the Trolls celebrate just about anything and everything, much to the annoyance of the Bergens who end up remarking their holidays "sucked" and are very un-Bergen like. Even if the number of holidays isn't enough, according to Sky Toronto in The Giver, there are 18 parties, 12 soirees and at least 5 shindigs on an average Troll night. Throughout the series, Queen Poppy has hosted many holidays and events in Troll Village. In fact, its normal for every Troll to host parties, and the only two to avoid it were DJ Suki and Branch. DJ Suki avoided hosting parties because she wasn't good at it as shown in Party Crash Course as they tended to end in disaster. Branch meanwhile had basically been held back socially by his inability to feel happiness for over 20 years causing him to avoid Partying all together. Poppy saw it as an achievement when he finally hosted his own party in Bye Bye Bunker for the very first time, as it meant he was finally a normal Troll. List of Holidays & Events Trolls Holiday *Toss your friend day; a holiday about tossing your friend in the air and catching them again. (Trolls Holiday) *Glitterpazoola; its a day dedicated to glitter bombs.(Trolls Holiday) *Tickle Day; Its a day dedicated to giggles and being tickled - by spiders.(Trolls Holiday) *Electric Foam parade; a day dedicated to lasers and foam parties.(Trolls Holiday) *Balloon Squeal Day; 24 hours of gathering the family together and listening to the squeals of balloons.(Trolls Holiday) *Epic Hug Ball day; The trolls form a giant ball of hugs, Guy Diamond calls this his favourite holiday.(Trolls Holiday) *Shock a Friend Day; its a holiday about giving your friends electric shocks.(Trolls Holiday) *The Equinox; its about celebrating socks.(Trolls Holiday) *Tear away Pants day; en entire day dedicated to Velcro sound rips and ripping off pants, leaving the Troll naked from the wasted down. (Trolls Holiday) *Good luck Troll Day; put a gem on your belly and let a friend rub it. (Trolls Holiday) **Note; this is actually named after the intention of the original Trolls Toyline, which was to be a form of good luck charm and thus were also known as "Good Luck Trolls" with some even having gems on their belly you rubbed for luck. *Express yourself day; a day about giving opinions. (Trolls Holiday) *Keep it to yourself day; the opposing holiday to "Express yourself day", where you keep all opinions to yourself.(Trolls Holiday) *Mosh-sha-sha-na; a "rockin' holiday" about drama.(Trolls Holiday) **Note; the holidays name is a play on Rosh Hashanah *Fireworks Day; a day dedicated to fireworks.(Trolls Holiday) *Bleepy sound Day; a day where you only talk in bleep censors.(Trolls Holiday) *Random Tattoo day; a day about applying random tattoos to yourself.(Trolls Holiday) *Smacksgiving Day; day about giving smacks to the face.(Trolls Holiday) *Fuzzy onesie day; a day dedicated to wearing knitted onesies.(Trolls Holiday) *Fuzzy leg warmer Day; named only, details unknown. (Trolls Holiday) *Chug a Jug of Milk Day; named only, details unknown. (Trolls Holiday) *Forest Fest; a card for this holiday is seen but details are unknown.(Trolls Holiday) *Fall-o-ween; a card for this holiday is seen but details are unknown.(Trolls Holiday) *Jump-a-thon; a card for this holiday is seen but details are unknown.(Trolls Holiday) *Happy Holiday Day; a card for this holiday is seen but details are unknown.(Trolls Holiday) *St.Slap-Trick's; a card for this holiday is seen but details are unknown.(Trolls Holiday) *Knit Blanket Bonanza; a card for this holiday is seen but details are unknown.(Trolls Holiday) *Disco Ball Day; a card for this holiday is seen but details are unknown.(Trolls Holiday) *Scrapbook Fall; a card for this holiday is seen but details are unknown.(Trolls Holiday) *Crowd Surfing Day; a card for this holiday is seen but details are unknown.(Trolls Holiday) *Bubble Day; a card for this holiday is seen but details are unknown.(Trolls Holiday) *New Hair's Eve; a card for this holiday is seen but details are unknown.(Trolls Holiday) Trolls: The Beat Goes On! *Annual Troll liberation; a celebration of the befriending of the Bergens, a party which takes place in which the Trolls invite the Bergens to party with them. The Bergens on this day agree to pick up the Trolls to dance with them, do not discuss sensitive subjects with them and so not use decorations that offend or frighten the Trolls. At the same time, the Trolls keep their flashing lights and loud music low, and re-frame from Glitter usage to respect the Bergens. (A New Bergen-ing) **This is not to be confused with the Bergen's own holiday Troll-A-Bration day. *Birthdays, quarter-birthdays and half-birthdays; Birthdays are treated by Trolls as a celebration of that Troll and effort is made to make that Troll feel special by their friends. They also will give gifts to other Trolls at their quarter-birthday and half-birthday. (Two-Party System) *Hug Day; the day serves as a reminder that hugging is meant to be special to the Trolls. On this day, Trolls get only one hug with one Troll, instead of the one every hour like normal. Once their hug is used, they are not allowed to hug another Troll, meaning that if someone hugs them first they loose that hug. The hugging restriction does not apply to non-trolls, just Trolls.(Cloudy with a Chance of Hugs) *Creek Week; Was named after Creek, the week remained even after the events of Trolls. (Creek Week) *The Giver; the Giver is a mysterious individual who for 10 years annually gave every Troll a gift. The Giver never received a "thank you" in return for this, which frustrated Poppy for years over who the selfless Troll was that would give so much without asking for even one thanks in return. She eventually finds out Branch was the Giver, but he doesn't want anyone finding out it was him because he didn't want anymore to know he wasn't a sensitive guy. Being the Giver was simply a way to stay connected to the other Trolls when he separated himself from the village 10 year prior. Though Poppy knows who the Giver is now, she reframes from telling anyone out of respect for Branch and understands that it means a lot to him. The event takes place on the Harvest moon.(The Giver) *Bellow-bug day; An event that takes place once every 5 years the Trolls celebrate. The Bellow-bug is a creature that appears once every 5 years to sing. The Trolls find the Bellow-bug's singing over joyous and it is the charge of the leader of Troll Village to make sure he is comfortable coming out.(Bellow Bug Day) *Prank Day; This is one of Poppy and Branch's favourite holidays, it is a whole day of Trolls trying to prank each other.(Prank Day) *The Party Games; an annual event that takes place in Troll village where teams play against each other in party games. The event concludes when the fun meter reaches full, the teams do not compete to win but give the audience a good time. Poppy hosts the event usually, though Branch co-hosted with her in her hosts box the first time he attended the event. (The Party Games) *Pillow Harvest Festival; a annual event where Trolls pick pillows off of the pillow trees when they are ripe. The Troll doesn't pick the pillow, the pillow picks the Troll. Usually one Troll ends up with a pillow of their own, but occasionally multiple Trolls end up with the same pillow picking them which can result in fights. (Pillow War) *Picnic Week; a week dedicated to picnics. The highlight of the week is a can't miss event known as "The Big Picnic", all Trolls gather for a major picnic. (The Imposter) *Swag-hunting; Trolls hunt down Swag Stags to get swag. The Trolls tickle the Stags, until it causes them to cough up swag. King Peppy takes all of Poppy's closet and dearest friends to hunt for swag with the goal to get to better know her friends and scrutinise their character.(Meet the Peppy) *Hairmitzvah; Details unknown, only mentioned.(Lost in the Woods) *Hairloween; Details unknown, only mentioned.(Lost in the Woods) *Taco Tuesday; Details unknown, only mentioned.(Lost in the Woods) *Talent Week; A week long event where Trolls teach other Trolls about their talents. This is aimed at the children of the village to teach them about the talents of other Trolls.(DJ's Got Talent) *Speed-friending; a social event where Trolls gather to meet other Trolls and get to know them better. Two Trolls sit opposite each other and asks each other questions. When the bell is hit one Troll switches to a partner on another table. (Sibling Quibbling) *Scrapbook Club; Scrapbooking is a favourite past time of the Trolls, so Poppy hosts a once a week event for Trolls to scrapbook.(Sibling Quibbling) *Musical Thrones Tournament; a event where Trolls compete in a over the top game of musical chairs. Each round of the game a player is knocked out until 1 winner is left sitting on a chair. The winners are usually Biggie or Smidge and they take turns because of their friendship deciding who wins each year.(Musical Thrones) *Confetti-Fest; a festival dedicated to all things Confetti. (Ear Worm) *Glitter Troll of the Year; an award given out once a year to celebrate the Glitter Troll. The award is a big deal among the Glitter Trolls. (Glitter Loss) *Search for the New Troll Anthem; a Troll village-wide song contest is held to find a new troll anthem as the one in use is an artifact from before the alliance with the Bergens. Guy Diamond hosts this contest, with some Snack Pack members including Queen Poppy & Branch performing songs for the New Troll Anthem. There is also a Fun Meter when each Troll has the loudest cheer wins. (New Anthem) *The Fancy Pants Banquet; the 12th most anticipated formal event in the year, this is a formal diner party. (Dark Side of the Lagoon) *Snow Day; once a year snow falls on the forest during its 1-day winter, the Trolls take time to partake in snow day activities, enjoying the one day season. (Snow Day) *Hearts and Crafts festival; a celebration of Troll craftsmanship, it is a craft fair. (Scrap to the Future) *Festival of Spotlights; a festival dedicated to Spotlights. (Bringing Up Birdy) *Pudding History month; a month long event that the Trolls partake in, mentioned by one of Sky's employees. (Blank Day) *Third Best Friends Day; mentioned by Sky Toronto's empolyees. (Blank Day) *On-Fleek-Quinox; an event on the Troll holiday calendar. The event is annual but not fixed. In Trolls: The Beat Goes On!, it was a week late and was one of the causes of the Blank Day happening. (Blank Day) *St.Scrapbook's Day; an annual event on the Troll holiday calendar. The day is not a fixed one, the event of it falling on a Tuesday was one of the leads up to a Blank Day occurring. (Blank Day) *Blank Day Pitch Party; a one free day party where the Trolls and the members of the Snack Pack share their holiday ideas that falls on the same day as Blank Day occured. Queen Poppy hosts this event as a leader and she must choose a new holiday for the one free day on the Troll calendar. (Blank Day) *Uncontainable Applause Day; mentioned by Sky Toronto, came the day after the Blank Day. (Blank Day) *Marshtato Day; The Trolls believe that once a year when it is foggy on Mashtato's Eve, Marshtato's grow, an event that the Trolls put to occurring because of the Marshtato fairy. The treats are the Trolls' favourite sweats and they look forward to her visit every year. Reality is that they grow all year around and the reason they can't be found any other time is Marshtato Mary steals them. During the event, Trolls paint faces on the stones because stones because they believe they are the fairy friends. (Marshtato Fairy) *Funphibian Anniversary; Once a year the Funphibian comes up for air. The Trolls usually celebrate its return by singing. The creature returns the favour by giving the Trolls a show, however, it is very picky and one bad note will cause it to leave. (Hitting the Sky Note) *Hug Fest; Hug Fest is a yearly event and many Trolls favourite hug-related event. The event takes place during the course of the day and all sorts of hug related things occur. There are rides, attractions and games. The most thrilling ride is the Big Squeeze and the concert event is H.U.G.G.(Hug Fest) *Cake Jamboree; a jamboree dedicated to the cakes. (Giggleyum) *The Hair Ball; The event is a formal soiree and forms a important social event for Trolls. The Trolls once a year dress up fancy. The name isn't that great but it is very classy. Trolls like to get their hair done in time for the event. The Trolls attending often turn up with a date. Queen Poppy usually gets so engrossed in making sure its perfect she forgets to dance, which is the social expectations of the night.(Hair Ball) *Junior Flyer Grand Prix; every child Trolls get paired up with an adult Troll who teaches them how to fly for a race.(The Fast and the Friendliest) *The Volunteer Draft; a regular event where Trolls who need help put forward requests to get help from another Troll. The Troll that helps is picked from a crowd of eager participants. (Tour Guide of Duty) thumb|right|Branch receives his gem from Poppy at Gem day *Gem Day; One of the most important events in a Troll's life and is a form of "coming of age" ceremony. When a baby Troll grows their first hair it is cut. The cut hair is planted and fertilised by the love the Troll feels over their lifetime. As the Troll grow and when they are finally happy, a flower blooms to signal they are finally mature. The leader of the Trolls present the Gem in front of the village to the Troll and the Trolls celebrate. Most Trolls' Gems bloom while their young, though late bloomers are possible, though one of the most extreme cases was Branch who didn't get his Gem for over 20 years. Since this is a major event in a Trolls life, Poppy is expected to wear her royal attire. The Troll being celebrated also is adorned with a gown and crown, after receiving their Gem they then lead a procession of song as all Trolls hold up their Gems, light and song fill the air as the Gems glow to the voice of their owners.Until the flower blooms, they are usually looked after by Meadow Spriggs.(Gem Day) *Pot Luck; A Pot luck is a type of party where everyone attending brings something to eat.(Truth or Dare) *Funsgiving; once a year the Trolls gather to have a feast. Its the only time of the year that playing with your food is encouraged.(Funsgiving) *Annual Village-Wide Glitterball Game; is seen in ASK POPPY (Win at Glitterball) Trolls Annual 2019' *Great Change Day; an annual event Poppy announces. Trolls pull from a hat the name of another Troll and perform their roles for the day. Guy Diamond gets Poppy's job, Biggie's Satin and Chenille's, the twins then get Maddy's job, King Peppy gets Aspen's, Branch gets DJ Suki, Cooper Smidge's. 'Trolls Holiday: The Junior novelisation *Super-Scrapbooking Day'': a day of scrapbooking. Party Games While details are yet unknown as to why, but when Pop Trolls play certain party games the Troll becomes a victim to that Game. Though these seem like simply games the Trolls play, they also have the ability to impact creatures, which bring the question on if these are truly games at all. Trolls don't seem to be able to break out of these games at all once they are victims to them. The games thus far have had an effect on the Trolls; *Freeze Tag; the person who is "it" starts the game by simply going up to someone and saying "Freeze". The series has seen 3 examples of the game in use in the episodes; two in Blank Day, with Keith and Poppy being "it". The third was the plot of Freeze Tag, Cooper was "it" that time. The Freeze tag "freeze" also for some reason impacts creatures. *Jinx; the Troll can't speak until someone says their name. Keith calls Jinx when Poppy and Branch say "Absolutely" at the same time, causing them both to be unable to speak. They desperately try and get someone to say their name, and when they do so Smidge and Biggie are only able to work it out their reason for not talking because Poppy held up a Poppy flower and Branch held up a tree branch. The 4 celebrate by yelling "We did it!" only for Keith to yet again call Jinx and getting all 4 of them this time. (What Did I Miss?) *Pinky Promise; A Pinky Promise is when two Trolls lock their smallest fingers, one Troll having made a promise to another. The Promise lets out a wave of energy to signal the promise is now in effect. The promise cannot be broken once made. In Trolls World Tour, Queen Poppy makes a promise with Biggie no harm will come to him. Currently it is both unknown if she will keep her promise or what happens when a promise is broken due to the movie having yet to be released, though Biggie says that Poppy can't go back on a Pinky Promise. Diet The Pop Trolls seem to have a sweet tooth and are seen eating mostly confectionery goods like cupcakes and ice cream. They also eat fruits such as Diced Fruit, berries and love drinking Stoutberry juice. From time to time its been witnessed they eat small insect Critters, even Snail Slimes. Branch is the only Pop Troll who is seen able to handle wider tastes. He enjoys Fluffleberry pie, Fluffleberry Pie itself being seen as very disgusting to other Trolls with even Cooper, a Funk Troll finding it foul. History thumb|right|A figure representing the "Pop" ancestors At some point in the past, the ancestors of the 6 Tribes created 6 Strings for each type of music. As their name suggests, they were centred around "Pop music". At some point, the Pop Trolls became isolated from the other Tribes seen in Trolls World Tour, and for the most part their population seems unaware of other Troll Tribes. Only individuals like King Peppy who remain aware of their existence. In addition to them possessing their Pop String, the Pop Trolls also had the white Harp that once housed the 6 strings. The Pop trolls made their home in a green land and within a tree called the Troll Tree surrounded by woodland trees. Trolls Trollstree.png|The Bergens built their homes and only Holiday Trollstice around the Troll Tree, essentially making them prisoners in their own home until they escaped. The Pop Trolls had a care free live until one day when a Bergen ate a member of their Tribe. This cased the Bergen to feel overwhelming happiness. Soon an entire town of Bergens sprouted around their tree and they were trapped at the very centre of it all. The Bergens began a tradition known as Trollstice, wherein unhappy Bergens were given a Troll to eat so they could feel happiness. In the year that King Gristle Jr. was set to eat his first Troll, led by King Peppy the entire Tribe escaped via a tunnel and run deep into the forest, which was the premise of the first film Trolls. There they rebuilt their entire civilisation within a forest far from Bergen Town. 20 years later Princess Poppy decided to throw the biggest, loudest, craziest party there was. Despite warnings from Branch, the only one of their Tribe still wary of being found by the Bergens, Poppy threw the party anyway. Chef, the previous keeper of the Troll tree who had been held accountable for the Trolls escape by King Gristle Sr. and the other Bergens attacked and took various members of The Snack Pack. Events that took place lead to the entire village being captured and thrown into a cooking pot to be eaten by the Bergens. With help from Bridget, a Bergen Poppy helped during the films events, the Trolls were freed, at the cost of her life. Poppy went back to save Bridget, which lead to the Bergens finding happiness without eating Trolls. She was crowned Queen of the Trolls, succeeding her father King Peppy. Influences The Pop Trolls, more then any other Tribe are a reference to the 1980s Troll Toyline the "Troll Doll" or "Good Luck Troll Doll". The Trolls Toys were a popular toy that sold millions of dolls. The dolls were mostly identical save their hair and were sold originally as good luck charms for kids. The main difference between the Pop Trolls designs and the original of the 1980s is their skin can also vary quite a bit whereas all the original dolls basically had the same skin, a tan brown colour. They also were all basically the same mould, while the Pop Troll have much more facial diversity. This is also why a number of Trolls like DJ Suki have gems in their belly-buttons, as these are "Good Luck Troll" charms, in the original Good Luck Gem Troll Dolls toyline, you were suppose to rub the gem for luck. A few such as Guy Diamond are based on the older 1960s Troll Dolls. The book "The Art of the Trolls" details about the Troll Dolls and how they influenced the Trolls film development."The Art of the Trolls", ISBN no.;9781785653025 "Pop" is short for "Popular music" and referred to currently trending music at the time in the 1960s, it separated itself from the current genres of music of the time. As such it actually was a broader term in the past then it has today and originally included even "Rock" music. It is renowned for its catchy lyrics and use of repetition. The Tribes use of bright colours and preference for Pop music such as "True Colours" are all nods to their genre. Even with Trolls: The Beat Goes On!, a lot of the genres of music are likely more pop-styled, with touches of Electronic Dance Music or EDM added in. Pop Trolls are most likely based loosely on Elves due to living in the forest and a few other traits related them, such as Poppy's royal attire being plant-themed. However, the term "Elves" is seen by the Pop Trolls themselves as a racial slur. In Marshtato Fairy when used by Marshtato Mary to address the Trolls Branch stated "Elves" is deeply offensive to them. Trivia * It was revealed in Trolls World Tour that the Pop trolls are the Tribe of trolls who appeared in the first film. **Poppy's name itself is a play on the name "Pop". **The only non-Pop Troll to appear in Trolls was Cooper who has a Funk Troll heritage. *Guy Diamond giving birth to Tiny Diamond in Trolls World Tour indicates the Pop Trolls are Oviparous. References Page Poll Which Tribe do you like the most? Pop Trolls Rock Trolls Country Trolls Classical Trolls Funk Trolls Techno Trolls Category:Trolls Category:Troll Tribes